


The Smell of Weddings

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed



Series: Adventures of the super powered nose duo. [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Apodyopsis AU, Detective! KIllua, Empathic Smell!Gon, Fluff, M/M, Psychic Smell!Killua, followed promptly by comfort, garabge levels of fluff, superficial angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed
Summary: Having the power to smell human thoughts has spoiled Killua with knowledge.This is promptly turned against him when he can't identify what his partner smells like.It smells excitable, and there's a lot of it, but it probably isn't important,Right?





	1. Chapter 1

“Jesus christ, what’s that smell?”

Gon nearly choked and shoved the small, red velvet box into his pocket.

“What?”

He quickly turned to the entrance of their kitchen.

Killua entered, nose up in the air as he sniffed.

“You smell like…”

Killua walked over wearing “borrowed” clothes of Gon’s and shoved his face into Gon’s chest.

He stayed there a moment.

“You smell like staticky something or other…”

Killua’s voice slowly went quiet like he’d fallen asleep on Gon while standing up.

“Mmmm…”

He said finally.

Gon smiled down at the nearly sleeping man.

“The butterfly finally emerges from it’s cocoon.”

Gon draped his arms around the semi-lucid man and gave a glance to the clock.

“At half past noon.”

“Hey.”

Said Gon’s dream-come-true into his chest.

“I had rough night last night.”

Killua said it like a joke, but he smelled like blood and nightmares.

“Yeah. I know.”

Gon’s tone was strange, like it was dried and crackling.

They stayed like that a moment.

“Are you sure about this?”

Gon asked, breaking their silence.

Killua stepped closer and slid up to be eye to eye with Gon.

“Yes. I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Ok, I just don’t want you to rush into anything.”

Killua chuckled.

And then he rest his head back on Gon’s chest.

“Funny, coming from you.”

Gon chuckled too, just not as honestly.

They stayed in silence a moment.

Killua nodded into Gon’s chest.

“Yeah, I’m sure. You come first now.”

Gon’s heart exploded and he wanted to cry.

Killua laughed again, actually meaning it this time.

“Jesus there Freecs, calm it down a little. You smell like a lifetime’s supply of fireworks all going off at once.”

Gon was smiling ear to ear and he couldn’t stop for the life of him.

With a slight grunt and a minor squeal from Killua, Gon lifted the taller man up by his hips.

“How can I calm down? I almost never get to see Killua’s soft side!”

Killua was blushing furiously and pounded his fists on Gon’s shoulders with all the force of a toddler.

“You shut your damn whore mouth! I am all soft side!”

Gon laughed again, an honest, pleasant laugh this time, as he carried the mock-struggling blue eyed wonder of a person into the living room.

Gon leaned into the clothes he used to own and gave them a shameless sniff.

Killua smelled like grass, like a beach, like home.

Gon then fell directly onto the couch, crushing Killua slightly under his weight.

“Agh! Help! My crazy boyfriend is killing me!”

Killua waved all his limbs in wild distress as Gon pecked at his face and his neck.

When aimless waving did not dissuade his partner’s naked displays of affection, he resorted to attacking the larger man’s ribs with his dexterous fingers.

Gon cackled and contorted at his partner’s tickling, but his weight did not leave Killua’s chest.

As an absolute last resort, Killua stuck a finger into his mouth, the shoved the slobbery appendage into Gon’s earlobe.

“AGh!”

Gon rolled off of Killua and the couch, landing with a thump onto the wooden floors.

He continued to roll, cradling the side of his head like his ear had been cut off.

“Killua! What about the treaty?”

He whined once he’d reached a stop.

“Alls fair in love and war.”

Responded the other man, staring viciously down at his crushed enemy.

Yet from the look in his eye and the smell in the air, Gon could safely guess which of the two he had in mind.

He swallowed.

Beep-beep badabeep

Neither of them moved for a moment.

Beep-beep badabeep

Killua swallowed.

“I should probably get that.”

_Beep-beep badabeep_

“Yeah.”

Said gon quietly.

_Beep-beep badabeep_

“It’s almost over.”

Killua said.

“and then things will be different.”

Gon nodded.

“Yeah.”

_Beep-beep badabeep_

He said weakly.

“I should probably work anyway.”

He lied.

_Beep-beep badabeep_

Killua nodded.

And then walked into the hall.

_Beep-beep badabeep_

The taller man unzipped his pocket and and slid a thumb across the screen.

“Zoldyck”

Was all Gon could could hear before Killua shut the door.

Gon sighed, then reached into his own pocket.

Out of it he withdrew a tiny velvet box, and out the box he pulled a gold band.

It reminded Gon of himself; simple, worn, slightly tacky.

He was hoping Killua would accept it.


	2. Chapter 2

A double homicide that would’ve made Lizzie Borden look like a panzy.

He’d stayed up until two last night staring at pictures that made him want to puke.

Killua had hated every second of it, but he’d cracked it.

And here he was, sitting in the chief’s office while the man tried to light a cigar, half sitting on the desk, half standing up.

He smelled like cold lake water and tapioca.

The classic smell of a man trying to perform a necessary evil.

“You know,”

He said conversationally, the match finally lighting the turd between his lips.

“You’re about to make a horrible decision.”

Killua stood up and slapped his badge and gun onto the table.

“It’s been fun.”

Killua responded.

He then turned to leave.

“At the very least.”

The chief started again.

“If you leave right now, that killer will walk.”

The chief gave an agreeable huff on his cigar.

“With no detective to testify, the case will probably flop.”

Killua had his hand on the doorknob, he could just go.

But no, some chances were just too sweet to pass up.

“You know,”

He said conversationally, turning back to face his superior.

“On all documents and in all official capacities, detective Ikalgo was the lead investigator.”

The chief exploded.

“IKALGO? HE’S YOUR SCAPEGOAT? THAT DUMBASS COULDN’T FIND HIS ASS WITH A MAP!”

Killua put a hand on his hip, and smiled like a mastermind whose plans have come to fruition.

“Ikalgo is one of the best you have, if you’d look past your own nose and your boner for keeping me around.”

The chief threw his smoldering cigar onto the tiled floor and pointed at Killua.

“GODDAMMIT ZOLDYCK, YOU OWE ME!”

Killua finally lost control over his volume.

“For what!?”

**“FOR RAISING YOU! FOR GETTING YOU HERE! FOR LETTING YOU PROVE YOURSELF! FOR GETTING YOU OUT OF THAT GOD DAM-”**

Killua slammed his fists into the desk.

“HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT FROM ME?”

Tears seemed to be an involuntary addition.

“How much could you possibly take?”

Killua sniffed, his nose now plugged with snot and emotion.

He suddenly spoke very quietly

“You saved me from hell, but I can’t give you everything.”

Killua stood still for a moment before turning on his heel and storming out.

Gohtoh collapsed into his chair and put a hand to his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't post for a while, and I know this isn't a lot to show for it, but here.

When Killua got home, he was tired and beyond the point of emotional distress.

He the first thing he could tell when he got home was that Gon was still here, and still in his pajamas.

He still smelled like static and… God what the fuck was that?

Killua threw off his tie and shrugged out of his suit jacket.

“Get over here and fuck me Freecs!”

“Ok?”

Came the skeptical response.

Gon walked into the hall and soon the place reeked with concern (Pad tai and snake skin).

“Oh god stop that-”

“Killua, are you ok?”

Killua did his best to act annoyed with Gon (Oh who was he kidding), trying to look frustrated as he loosened his own belt.

“Your eyes are all red did-”

Killua stuck his lips to Gon and kept them their for a little.

Then he parted.

Spit trailed between them.

_Gross._

Killua rolled in his lips, then went over them with his tongue.

“Do you really want to keep talking about this?”

Gon didn’t make any meaningful response, just stammered for a little.

“That’s what I thought.”

Killua reconnected their lips, and Gon felt like he’s struck by lightning.

These meetings and partings repeated with Gon barely forming whispers between kisses.

“K-... Killua… Killua’s...“

Gon cupped Killua’s cheeks and leaned his lips away.

“Killua is really sad.”

Killua rest his forehead on Gon’s.

“Yeah.”

Killua’s voice was smaller and frailer than he meant in to be.

Gon wrapped his arms around Killua and and waited for a bit before he made his response.

“Do you want to eat popcorn and watch TV?”

Killua could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah.”

 

Gon immediately began comfort preparations, collecting an abundance of blankets and beginning the popping of popcorn.

Nearly an hour and a comically large cereal bowl of popcorn into Matt Murdock’s bloodsoaked quest to reclaim a corrupted city, Killua started spasming.

“Gon get off! You’re too hot!”

Gon giggled.

“Oh, if that’s what you really think…”

KIllua blushed violently.

“Oh my god, shut up I meant you were too warm, I… it... Get. Off.”

Gon responded by wrapping his arms around Killua and squeezing him even closer.

“Killua, I never knew you felt this wa-”

Killua broke on of his arms loose from Gon’s grip and planted it firmly on the other man’s face.

“Oh my god Gon, I’m going to fucking kill you-”

“Yah shudda tuld me!”

Responded Gon, working around the hand pushing on his face.

Eventually, using all four of his limbs, Killua could finally push Gon’s bear hug off of him and to the far end of the couch.

“Take your boiler plates with you!”

Killua then flung Gon’s mountain of blankets at him.

Gon chuckled and bundled to blankets into a heap next to the couch.

Killua stretched out over the couch and captured Gon’s open thighs with his legs.

 

Two episodes later, Gon and Killua had coiled around each without really noticing it.

Gon never did propose.

At least, he never proposed out loud.

He just sort of waited until Killua fell asleep and then he slipped the ring on.

He didn’t mean to leave it on, he just wanted to see how it looked, but it looked really good and anyway it wasn’t like it was hurting anyone.

So maybe a little longer.

Unfortunately for Gon, his staying up until two in the morning with Killua was not without consequence.

That consequence being that he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

 

Killua had always been a light sleeper.

So when the married couple next door slammed into something, he jumped awake.

“You bastard!”

Killua groaned and covered his ears.

There was a response he couldn’t hear.

“Bullshit!”

Screamed the woman again.

It sounded like something glass shattered.

Killua groaned again and collapsed back onto the couch.

The worst part was that any second now-

There was a bash against the shared wall followed by a comically loud moan.

The smell of sex (for those two, rubber and photo developer) drowned out the previously overwhelming stench of burning fruit and mascara.

Killua winced and shoved two fingers up his nose.

“Ugh”

He reached out instinctively for a bedside table that was not there.

That’s when he saw it; a tiny shine on his right hand.

He was still exhausted, so he just sort shook his hand hoping to get it off.

When it didn’t fly off his hand, he reeled his arm in for closer inspection.

He froze.

There was a gold band.

Wrapped around his ring finger.

He gaped for a moment.

Does that mean-

Did he-

Killua reached over to shake awake Gon.

He stopped.

Maybe-

No.

He knew what he needed to do.

Killua got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

He grabbed his keys and his coat.

The door closed behind him louder than he intended.


	4. Chapter 4

Gon did not jump awake at Killua slamming the door.

The next door having an audible, violent sex life for the entire time he and Killua had lived there had yet to wake him once, and that was two people screaming and breaking things on the opposite side of a paper thin wall. So the slamming of their apartment door was small potatoes.

He woke up nine hours later, just as his body was used to.

Gon did not normally wake up drowsy, but two AM was an unfamiliar hour.

The first thing he was aware of when his eyes open was that Killua wasn’t next to him.

He sniffed.

Nothing.

Gon had inexplicable dread pooling in his chest.

“Killua?”

There was no response.

“Killua?”

Gon was hearing more panic in his voice than he meant to pronounce.

He breathed in and out through his nose.

Nothing.

Not actual nothing, the scents that had come with apartment were still his companions.

His nextdoor neighbors basking in each other’s presence and bruising, the kindly old lady worried about those two, at each other’s throats again all night, were both still here.

In fact, the entire floor was still here.

It’s just that Killua wasn’t.

And that really bothered him.

In the past, when Killua had to go out and do something really early he’d leave a note-

Gon perked up.

That’s right, he’s probably just had to go do something.

Why was he ever worried?

Gon rolled off the couch and started rifling through the pile of junk mail Killua had always meant to sort through.

No note there, but he really hadn’t expected anything.

Once he’d successfully covered the coffee table in papers, he moved on.

He checked the kitchen, running a hand over any surface flat enough to have a note on it.

Killua’s coffeemaker seemed unused.

Gon then scouted the bedroom.

It was unlikely that Killua would put his note outside of plain sight, but it was still possible-

Gon had a horrific thought.

 

Killua was miles away, in a coffee stained T-shirt, waiting in a drive through.

His stomach grumbled.

He attempted to sooth it with pat or two.

“Any minute now.”

He said, knowing full well he’d likely be here for half an hour of more.

“aaaaany minute now…”

 

_But what if the ring scared him off?_

Suggested Gon’s pessimism for the sixth time in an hour.

_I mean, you didn’t really think he’d marry you?_

Gon was pacing back on forth in the living room.

He had turned the apartment upside down, but he found nothing but dust bunnies.

Killua wouldn’t just… leave would he?

_Killua doesn’t really... confront._

Chimed in Gon’s constant fear.

_He probably thought this would save you from heartbreak._

Gon started doing push ups.

 

Killua was eating a disgustingly greasy breakfast sandwich.

When one loses their ability of smell, the majority of taste goes with it.

In this particular case, Killua was lucky.

 

Gon had started doing squats.

His anxiety manifested in very strange ways.

The ache of his muscles was mildly comforting, but he was still afraid.

There was one way to sure.

Gon wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

His phone was in between his feet and he zoomed in and out as he squatted up and down.

He thought.

 

Killua huffed and slumped into his seat.

Red light after red light.

Someone honked at him.

He torqued to look at the cars behind him.

“Where do you expect me to go asshole?”

 

Gon fingers flexed nervously over Killua contact.

It would be better know…

Right?

Gon put the phone to his ear.

 

Killua was weighing to different bags of chips in his hands.

He was sure one of them was heavier...

 

The speed dial was abrasive as usual.

The sound of the line ringing wasn’t better.

 

What time was it anyway?

Killua dropped the lighter bag onto the ground and rooted into his back pocket.

“Damn”

 

Gon could hear the ringing in the distance.

“Hey this is Killua, you just missed me, so-”

He pressed redial.

More ringing.

Gon wasn’t really sure when he’d walked into the hall.

Killua’s phone stared up expectantly from the ground.

Gon hung up.

 

Killua was attempting to sing along to the radio.

The pop star he was attempting a duet with had the gaul to hit notes completely impossible for him.

And the car behind honked if he slowed even the tiniest bit.

 

Gon was squatted down, phone on each palm.

He didn’t really know what to do.

Part of him was full to brimming with the boiling rage.

Not the politely boiling rage, that heated and sputtered for a little bit before evaporating, no, this was lead.

It fumed and burned and destroyed until the heat finally ran out and you were left charred and coated, marked forever by a moment’s fury.

The other part of him just wanted to shut down.

He just wanted to turn off, forget it all happened, live with a hole in his heart and die alone.

Given that he already ironed out any remaining doubts that Killua wasn’t absolutely abandoning him and never coming back, he was only left with those two options.

Despite this, every few minutes, Gon’s optimism tried again.

**Maybe he just forgot his phone?**

Gon’s pessimism squared these small bursts of hope away.

_Killua never forgets his phone. He was a detective for years, missing a call might cost someone’s life._

**Why would he leave if he just quit his job for you?**

Gon’s brain felt like it was splitting into pieces.

_Too much chaos. He quit his job, rejected his mentor, and promptly got a wedding ring tacked on top._

His pessimism fighting his optimism, his rage and depression, mixed together with the stinks of the next door getting ready to go at it again.

He cradled his head.

He forgot how hard this was without Killua.

Balancing all these conflicting, occasionally disgusting smells was hard enough without his own internal friction, but while the person he loved most in the world had left him?

Let’s just say Gon’s head was not a pleasant place to be.

Gon took his hands and clapped them over his nose.

The air still reeked.

It’d been quite a long time since Gon could smell his own thoughts.

It seemed to only happened he was feeling far too much.

He smelled like amonia.

Not a smell he could identify the meaning of.

Not a smell he ever wanted to smell again.

Gon clambered gracelessly into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

He stripped and stepped into the shower.

He realised that, no he couldn't actually wash away the smell of his thoughts, but it was a more isolated place that his front door so the smells were weaker.

Gon ran hands over his face and down his back.

He screamed in his head.

He just need to calm down and breath.

If Killua were here…

God dammit, if only he’d-

 

Killua slammed on the gas and swerved into a different lane.

The mountain of supplies and snacks he’d spent the morning gathering shifted in his back seat.

The morning had taken it’s toll on him.

His patience had run out.

It’d been a much earlier, much longer, much more stressful morning that he’d intended.

He just want to get his grand romantic gesture done.

 

Gon had used up all the hot water, but he’d calmed his inner chaos.

He kicked off the water and slid down the shower wall.

He should get moving.

He should chase after Killua.

Glugglugglup

The water drained from the shower.

Gon sniffed and wiped his nose.

He really didn’t feel like moving.

He closed his eyes and his head clunked against the tiled wall.

Gon sniffed.

Bull shit.

Gon sniffed again.

No mother-fucking way.

Gon snorted as loudly and disgustingly as he could.

Killua

 

Killua shrieked to a stop in front of the door.

He wouldn’t have long if he wanted to catch Gon by surprise, so he ran.

When he came to the stairs he skipped conventional movement entirely, leaping from one side of the thin stairwell to the opposite.

 

Gon took the time to sling a towel around his waist and not a moment more.

He was sprinting across the apartment full speed.

He leaped over the coffee table just in time to hear Killua knock at the door.

He ripped the door open.

 

Killua was still panting and flushed.

His hand was still on the door when Gon tore it away.

 

They stood there panting at each other for a moment.

“Hey”

They said at exactly the same time.

 

Killua was not expecting a mostly naked Gon.

He also didn’t expect the smell of fireworks and ink.

“Run away with me.”

Killua felt his lips move and was only then aware he’d said anything.

 

Gon couldn’t think.

“You came back.”

But, as always, his mouth was far ahead of his mind.

 

Killua swallowed and nodded.

“Yeah.”

 

“What was that first bit?”

 

They both chuckled


	5. Epilogue

“Hey Killua?”

“Yeah?” Gon’s now-husband talked from the map.

“Pass me the chips.”

A fistful of chips were shoved directly into Gon’s right cheek.

“Hey Killua.”

“Yeah?” Gon’s now-husband talked around a mouthful of chips.

“Where are we going?”

Killua threw the map over his shoulder craned up to look at the sky.

“South.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to sxh for beta reading

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't supposed to be like this.
> 
> Things were supposed to be different.
> 
> They were supposed to be better...


End file.
